Truth
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Just try and figure out who's POV this is from.... it will confuse you a lot.... REVIEW PLEASE!


Hi! Shadow here! Anyways, I just thought of a title and this story was the result.  
  
Truth. What is truth? He didn't know, didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Ever since his 'father' had come back, life had been one black blur. We tried to protect you, they said. There's a reason why we didn't tell you who your father was. Why didn't you listen? It's all your fault…  
  
A scratching sound accompanied by a squawk interrupted his thoughts. Brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, he went to open the door. He instantly regretted it. Standing there was the girl. The girl! The one who had humiliated him in front of the world. Her red hair floated behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, knowing perfectly well. They wanted the power, the power he had gained by collecting the stones. He would not yield. Serebii had given him it, even though Serebii had fallen under the same spell. They all trusted Fortune. Perhaps it was because his power was more alluring, less clouded, but if they had trusted him, they would have seen the light hidden in the darkness.  
  
Perhaps it would have been all right, but the past was past and the present was unsteady. On misstep, and the whole balance could fall like so many building blocks. The girl didn't say anything, but he could see the fire raging in her eyes. He barely had time to enclose himself in the shell of power, before the heat blasted over his body, piercing through his shield. Fortunately, he immediately activated the gem that corresponded with the element of fire, and the energy was absorbed.  
  
The second gem he touched glowed blue, as water flowed over her. Strange. He remembered her in the beginning, how she loved water, but now, it was her mortal enemy. A flick of his fingers as she was put to sleep ensured that she could not escape.  
  
Why did they send her? He would have thought that his other sister, the maiden of ice and snow, would have been released, ice being so effective against both flying and electric, but maybe they just wanted to test him? A swirl of gold feathers, and he walked out into the sunlight, aware of the dangers awaiting him.  
  
He barely had time to blink as an ice beam hit him in the back. Four of them. There were four of them, watching him. Honou, Lugia, Articuno, and even Serebii. That comparison hurt him most of all. "Why?" he asked, to no one in particular as the sky crackled with lightning. "Why, Serebii?" He got no response, and as he threw himself into battle he had no time to ponder.  
  
As he landed on the ground, tired out, he contemplated the scene before him. They were all down, flying being weak against electric. However, it gave him no satisfaction to see the spirits of his siblings leave. He didn't blame them much, they were all as deluded as he was, unaware of the role they played, but it still pained him.  
  
As the sky darkened, he saw the strange flying airship land. It was all the fault of the collector. If he had let them alone, they would never have fought. Their balance would have stayed the same, and the usurper would have never had a chance.  
  
Instead, the usurper spread lies and discontentment, all of them aimed at him, until he was driven from his home. He tried not to take it to heart, but it was no use. And he could only watch helplessly as the once-powerful avian family fell.   
  
He smiled grimly as he watched the hatch open and the usurper land. He met those red eyes, glowing with possession, confidently. He knew this was going to end, he could feel it in his bones. One bow, and the fight commenced. He was getting weaker, he knew that, but he had a chance. As he lay dying, he activated a poke ball.  
  
"Zapdos, go!"  
  
A whirl of golden feathers, as the only one that had remained loyal fought. Lighting and darkness fought each other. The darkness seemed to be winning, and he knew lightning by itself would not win. There was only one thing to do, and he bid a silent apology to the titan of electricity.  
  
He propped himself up awkwardly with the staff. This attack was going to cost him his life. But almost all of his clan was already dead, save one, who would die with it. The black star topping the staff glimmered, as if mocking him.  
  
He set his teeth and gathered his remaining energy reserves. The air around him flashed with subdued electricity, sparks flying. The two in the air paused in their battle.  
  
And as he closed his eyes, he shouted "Dark Thunder Apocalypse!"   
  
Authoress' notes. I bet you thought it was Zapdos! Yes, I know Dark Thunder Apocalypse belongs to Ace Sanchez, not me. And you can find out about Fortune- the usurper, by reading 'the bratty gym leader', also by me. Except that in this story, he's Destiny's ally, not his enemy. This is Destiny's pov. 


End file.
